


Seasick

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: When Lilac is taken ill on Plastic Beach, Murdoc takes it upon himself to take care of her until she's better.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	Seasick

It was just another day on the smelly old plastic beach. 2D was locked in his room and being spied on by a whale that Murdoc may or may not have payed to watch him and Murdoc was doing his pirate radio broadcast. Meanwhile, Lilac was laying in bed with pillows over her head, trying to make the throbbing in her head go away and the pain in her stomach disappear. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Lilac removed the pillow from her head so the person behind the door could hear her clearly.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Murdoc who had just finished his radio broadcast for the day. "Hey, I-" He started to say when he noticed Lilac's pale and sickly complexion. "You alright, love? You don't look so well." He asked her with a bit of concern. She took a deep breath, the feeling in her stomach getting stronger. "Get me that bucket. Quickly!" She motioned frantically while holding her hand over her mouth. Murdoc rushed over to get the old bucket that's been in her room for who knows how long and handed it over to her. Lilac started to violently throw up and cough. Murdoc looked at her with now even more concern and sympathy. When she finished she put the bucket on the floor and groaned as she fell back on her pillow and put her arm over her eyes. She felt embarrassed that Murdoc even had to witness that horrific scene, but was too sick to even react. He knelt down beside her and started to feel her forehead. She was burning hot. She moved her arm away and looked at him as she started to shiver from his "cold" hand. "I think you may be running a fever, love." He said. She didn't say anything. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm her stomach. "Hold on. I'll be right back." He said before leaving her room.

He'd only been gone for a few minutes, but it had felt like hours to Lilac. Eventually, though, he did come back with a damp cloth, some medicine, some juice, and some crackers for Lilac. She tried to sit herself up a little as Murdoc placed the tray of things on her nightstand. He handed Lilac the medicine and let her drink it. She shuttered as she swallowed it. Lilac absolutely HATED the taste of medicine. Murdoc smiled and gave her some juice. "There now, feeling a little better?" Murdoc asked her. Lilac groaned a little as she laid back down. Murdoc put the damp cloth on her forehead to relieve her headache. "Here. Try eating a bit. It'll soothe your stomach." Murdoc said as he went for the crackers. Lilac groaned and turned away from him like a little child refusing to eat their vegetables. "I know you don't feel good, love, but you need to try a little. It'll help, I promise." Murdoc said as he rubbed Lilac's shoulder. Lilac turned back to him and sighed out of her nose. She then grabbed a cracker and started nibbling on it a little. Eventually she ate a few more crackers until her stomach gave in. "Good job, love. Now you stay here and rest and I'll check back on you later, yeah?" Murdoc said with a small smile as he grabbed the tray (leaving the juice for her) and went away to let Lilac rest.

A few hours later, Murdoc came in to check on Lilac. She had just woken up after throwing up again and was very sweaty from her fever she was fighting. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her. "Like shit. I smell like it." Lilac said, her voice a little raspy from throwing up. "How about I run you a bath?" He asked as he grabbed the damp cloth that fell on the floor in her sleep. Lilac nodded as Murdoc got up and went to the bathroom to run her a bath.

When Murdoc returned, Lilac was fast asleep once again. He bent down and started to pet her head. "Lilac....wake up. I made your bath." Murdoc said quietly as he tried to wake her up. Lilac groaned softly and opened her eyes a bit. "Come along, love. Let's get you in a nice warm bath, yeah?" Murdoc said as he helped Lilac out of her bed.

Once they made it to the bathroom, Murdoc helped Lilac sit on the toilet so she could undress. He was about to leave the room when Lilac called out to him. "Murdoc, can you help me please?" Lilac asked groggily. Murdoc blushed a little as he turned back around to help Lilac. He then started to help her undress as Lilac tried not to fall asleep. Normally, Lilac would be utterly embarrassed by this situation, but at the moment she was very sick and very tired and didn't really care about what was going on or who was around. Lilac shivered and groaned as Murdoc began to strip her down. "It's alright, love." He said to her softly. Normally, Murdoc would take total advantage of this kind of situation, but since this was Lilac and she was very sick right now, he restrained himself from looking and touching her on all of the "intimate" areas.

After Lilac was fully undressed, Murdoc then helped her into the bath and get settled in. "Are you alright or would you like my help?" He asked her as he bent down to the tub. "I want your help." Lilac groaned as she rested her head on the side of the tub. Murdoc smiled as he pet Lilac's head again as he proceeded to help her wash up as she would doze on and off in the bathtub. Murdoc would make sure to check with Lilac where he could and couldn't wash her as he scrubbed her with a pink scrubby and floral scented soap. As Murdoc started to wash her hair Lilac would start to doze off and snore. She loved the feeling of his long nails massaging her scalp. It was so relaxing for her. Murdoc would chuckle at her little snores when she would doze off but usually ended up waking her up when he had to wash out all of the shampoo and conditioner.

Once Lilac was all clean, Murdoc helped her out of the tub and dried her off. Lilac was very cold and wet and just wanted to get warm again. She groaned and shivered as he dried her off and helped her put her clean pajamas on. "I know, love. It's alright. We'll get you back in bed in a moment." He would tell her.

When Lilac was finally dried and dressed, Murdoc helped her back to bed and got her nice and cozy. "Do you need anything else, love?" He asked her. "Can you lay down with me?" Lilac asked tiredly. Murdoc was surprised by her question. Almost as surprised as her last one in the bathroom. "Lay down with you?" He asked. Lilac nodded. Murdoc sighed. What if she came to her senses in the middle of the night and freaked out? He then looked at the poor, tired, and sick Lilac and smiled a little. She did ask him after all. It's not like he's doing this for his own personal gain. "Okay." He said softly as he took his shoes off and got into bed with Lilac. Lilac then cuddled into Murdoc's chest and fell fast asleep right after. "Goodnight, Lilac." He whispered as he fell asleep as well.


End file.
